


Don't Let Your Memes Become Dreams

by Violoafforprez



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton Is So Done, Identity Reveal, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Episode: s03e12-13 Phantom Planet, Puns & Word Play, Really any season you want it to be, Secret Identity, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violoafforprez/pseuds/Violoafforprez
Summary: Honestly, this is mostly gonna be bullshit oneshots inspired by Tumblr and Pinterest posts I've seen. The chapters probably won't crossover. But idk yet."Danny! Duck!""Quack!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Quack!

**Author's Note:**

> Honk!

"Danny! Duck!" Sam shouted at Phantom who was soaring above, relaxing.

Phantom, being the kid who gets F's decided that instead of the obvious ducking, he would look down at her and yell. "Quack!" This great decision led to him being promptly hit an incoming ghost weapon shot by the Red Huntress. Danny rubbed the, probably bruised, spot and winced. "Owww. No one saw that, right?"

"Danny, man, " Tucker called while catching up to Sam and Danny. Wheezing in laughter at the ghost boy, and in pain at the fact that he had to run, "What was that? Did you seriously just quack?"

Danny didn't respond, just pouted as he looked at the huntress. "Hunty, why would you do that," he then turned to Sam, who was trying not to look disappointed at her friend, "Hey, you could'va warned me?"

"Danny, I did, you're the one who quacked. Now in case you forgot, you've got a pissed off hunter in front of you."

"Sam, you're very mean." Danny whined.

"Hush, ghost!" Red finally spoke up. Aiming her gun for another shot, "Say goodbye, freak!" Danny flew to face her straight on. Sam and Tucker just watched, hoping that Danny didn't do something stupid, again. Red kept her gun raised, ready to shoot at the smallest movement. "What are you doing, Phantom. You're getting on my nerves!"

Danny floated in his spot, "Hey, Hunty. Do you think we could reschedule this fight? I just realised that I need too… need too…" he looked at Sam for some help, who didn't give him any, just let him suffer.

"Need to what, ghost?" The Huntress pressed, wanting to beat him into the ground and then get home.

Danny, who was still searching for an excuse just stopped thinking and quicking shouted out, "I need to… wash my car!" He was then gone, just like that. Not even Sam or Tucker knew where he went.

Red just looked peeved, and disappointed. Sam and Tucker just slapped their foreheads simultaneously, while Sam yelled into the sky, "You don't even own a car!"

Danny arrived home a few short minutes after he left the fight. He escaped into the alley and transformed back into regular old Danny Fenton. He walked out, and into the house.

"Danny, is that you?" A voice called from the basement.

Danny dropped his bag and yelled down, "Yeah, mom." He went to the fridge to find a snack, but was greeted by some possessed fettuccine that immediately tried to strangle him. Which led him to promptly close the door and complain. "Uhh, hey, mom! Can we eat something that isn't contaminated? ...Or alive?" He didn't get an answer right away, but the heard metal clanking and ringing of the lab being organized, a sound that only happens if his dad wasn't down there either.

Maddie rose from out of the lab, hazmat hood still raised. "Hi, Danny!" She called as she tried to give him a hug, or at the very least a 'lean-to', " Danny backed away, not because he didn't appreciate the action, but because of the, now, forming bruise from Valerie.

"Thanks, mom. But not right now." Maddie visibly frowned, but she didn't let it bug her, Danny had been acting weird for a while now, so she at least expected some attitude. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, to which Danny stated, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The last thing I want on our death reports is, 'strangled by spaghetti' imagine that."

Surely it couldn't be that bad….

It was. The second the door was fully opened, she was being attacked by sentient noodles, she tried to push the door closed, but her arms were being forced by her sides by the 'enriched' pasta. "Danny, dear. A little help?" She asked him.

Danny tried to push the door closed, with little effect. He quickly looked over at his mom, who was trying her best to get out of the food. He looked at the container of pasta, and while Maddie wasn't looking, he shot a small ghost ray from his fingertip, hitting the noodles. They let go of Maddie to glare at their attacker, when the door was shut on them.

Danny blinked, he wasn't the one who closed it. He turned around and saw his mom there, taking in big deep breaths. "Danny, how about we let your father clean that up."

"Sure mom. By the way, where is he?" He realised that it was too quiet in the house, "also… where is Jazz?"

"Jazz is at the library at the moment, and Jack is ghost hunting down by the park, he said something about how today was gonna be the day he caught a ghost, and that he could 'feel it in his Ghost Hunting Bones.' I don't understand him sometimes, but I don't think he'll be home anytime soon, though."

"Okay, I think I'm just gonna hang out in my room, call me when dinner's ready." He walked up to his room and closed the food behind him. Maddie was left alone in her big house. With nothing better to do, she went back to her lab.


	2. Dodge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another one.  
> No correlation to the previous chapter.

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park, U.S.A, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and ghost kids were being thrown into walls left and right.

Ok... technically it was one ghost kid, but hey, he was learning to duplicate - so far he could have two torsos on one set of legs!

The Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, flew left and right, dodging more walls, and incoming ectoplasmic rays that were being shot by Skulker in a small alleyway. He fired his own rays, but Skulker quickly dodged, making them hit a nearby wall.

“Is that all you’ve got whelp, I thought you’d put up more of a fight, before eventually losing to the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!" Skulker taunted, but really it was the same speech he said the last 100 fights! I mean c'mon read a book, man.

"Hey!" Phantom shouted as he threw a punch, "I've gotten stronger. Can't say the same about you, though!" Danny moved away from Skulker, and at the last second, before 3 glowing green missiles could hit, he flew up as high as he could. However, because _of course_ he'd gotten an upgrade, the missiles kept following him.

He looped around buildings, shot ghost rays, even went through buildings but they just kept following. "Man, these are worse than Jazz." He muttered to himself, but yelled clearly towards Skulker, "Hey, Skulkie? Fetch?!" He looked around confused as to what his prey was talking about then he realized what was about to happen.

Danny made a sharp turn, causing one missile to hit the wall he was just one. He flew towards Skulker, who was trying to get his weapons to work, and went through him causing another missile to hit him instead of their intended target.

Smoke flooded the alley as small bits of Skulker's suit were blown clear off. Danny, wasting no time, unclipped his Fenton Thermos™ and aimed the container at the ghost. In turn, the ghost was dragged into the bright light, becoming trapped in the device until Danny decided to dump out the contents and get them back into the Ghost Zone.

Danny, being the F- student he is, forgot that there were in total 3 missiles launched. One hit a wall, one hit Skulker, and the other… he turned around just as it was about to hit his ghostly head. On instinct he dropped to the floor, lying as flat as he could (and since, like cats, he's part liquid, it was pretty low). The missile missed, but quickly rerouted back towards the ghost teen. Danny tried to get back up off the ground, but flying around, being thrown into walls, and having to deal with Skulker left him exhausted.

When he finally did get up, the weapon was barely a yard away. Danny looked at it, blinking rapidly, trying to do anything but reverting back into plain old Fenton. He thought to himself, or maybe he said it out loud - he can't tell, "I should dodge this…" it was half a foot away now, "...I should really dodge this!" 

He didn't dodge.

Nope. Instead he was propelled into a wall by the weapon, and changed back. But hey, at least he won!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my works are dialog heavy, and I'm trying to not do that all the time, so please tell me if I did a good enough job.


	3. Reveal

Today's the day. I'm gonna tell my parents I'm Phantom.

I've actually been thinking about this for weeks, but between school, ghost fights, and being a teen I kinda forgot about it. I don't plan on telling Sam or Tucker until the day I do it, otherwise, they may try and con me out of it. My mind's made up though, I don't want to hear any more on how 'when they catch theg kid they're gonna tear him apart molecule by molecule', also Dad needs to learn how to fight better - maybe I can help.

I decide I'm gonna do it on the coming Friday. Literally no one has anything they need to get done.

The week flew by almost too fast than what I wanted, but it's probably better this way. There were no major fights, just the Box Ghost and Skulker for a majority of it.

Finally, Friday came. I texted both Sam and Tuck, "Come by my place in 15."

I paced my room, trying to come up with a plan. Should I just go down there as Phantom, transform into Phantom in front of them, tell a joke? How should I do this...? Actually, I might want to make sure they don't have any weapons on them, better to be safe than sorry.

I texted Jazz, "could you get mom and dad, make sure they don't have any weapons."

I got a reply instantly, "You're not doing, what I think you're, doing right? Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Danny?"

Should've known that she would know what I'm planning, but I'm doing it no matter what, "I'm sure, Jazz, just get them. And wait in the front room."

I got a simple, "ok," back, and that was it.

There was complete silence in the house for a few minutes, until I heard the boisterous noise of my father coming up from the lab, and the fainter noise of my mom following right behind him. I heard my mom call out, "Danny?! Jazz said you wanted to talk to us!" I took that as my clue to head down.

I slowly walked out of my room, and down the stairs where I saw Mom, Dad, and Jazz all sitting on the couch. They looked up when they heard me and dad called out, "What do you want to talk about Danny-boy? Is it about Ghost? Fudge? Ooh, Ghost Fudge?!"

I had no clue how to respond, "uhhhhhhh," luckily I was saved by knocking on the door. "It's probably Sam and Tucker," I said as I walked to the door.

"Hey man," Tucker called when I opened the door.

"Hi Danny," Sam said.

I motioned for them to come in. We all walked to the front room where everyone else was waiting. They sat down and greeted my parents and Jazz.

I kept standing, but everyone else made theselves comfortable - except for Jazz. "So." I started, "I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today." I should've written a script, at least then, if I mess up I can blame it on past me.

Jazz faked a cough telling me to get on with it.

I looked directly at my parents, "Do you remember my accident, with the portal?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Tucker's reactions, and they looked shocked, but they didn't make any move to stop me. "I lied about what happened. I went into the portal completely, " they looked terrified, they must've known what that might've done -they did build it. "I tripped and caught myself on the wall, where the 'On button was. That was why it didn't work at first. The portal started up, and… I think you can guess the rest."

Dad could barely speak, but mom at least tried, "Danny, why didn't you tell us, we could've treated you, run tests, made sure there were no after effe-" I cut her off before she could go farther.

"-The reason I'm telling you now is because there were some after affects." I took a breath in, and focused on my goal, "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is, I died," they gasped as I let the rings wash over me transforming myself into Phantom, I floated unconciously and continued, "the good news is… I got better!" I felt someone wack the back of my head, but then I was surrounded by my family and friends in a giant sweaty hug.

This went better than I could have ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone, for some reason, hates typing on archive. When I copy and paste from the doc, and try and indent the paragraphs it messes with words, and when I try to fix it it just gets worse. I had to indent first, copy the paragraph, paste, enter and indent again for the next paragraph, then repeat that for every single one. I'm not sure I'm still sane.


	4. Alias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been rewatching Danny Phantom for the Undecillionth time, and I noticed that none of the characters refer to Danny's ghost form as Phantom until Pirate Radio in the second season. So I thought, hey, why not write how they got the idea, idk. So this is what I came up with.

“The ghost teen, Inviso-Bill, has been seen causing more property damages to our town of Amity Park, he says that he is here to help, but is his ‘help’ something we truly need, especially when it’s costing us?” The t.v was promptly turned off by the ghost in question, well actually he was in his human form at this time.

“Can you believe that?” He asked, exasperated.

“Yeah,” Tucker stated, “‘Inviso-Bill’? Dude, we need to get you a publicist, and a better name.”

Danny sighed, “We suck at coming up with names, or did you forget about your bag of flour, which you literally named ‘Tucker Jr.’?”

“Tucker Jr. is a perfect name for my child, you’re just jealous because your own name is lame.”

They knew that neither one of them were going to win the fight, so why even bother fighting at all? They decided to call up Sam - because out of the 10 brain cells in the group - she has 9 of them. The remaining 1 bounces between Danny and Tucker (it stays mostly with Danny, but only during Ghost Fights, and is used exclusively for puns and jokes).

About 10 minutes later Sam opened the door to FentonWorks, not even bothering to knock. She stomped over to the two boys, who were now hanging off the couch upside down trying to get their brains to work. “You idiots better have a good reason for interrupting me. I was in the middle of ignoring my parents for three hours while they sat in the same room as me, it was a new record! What did you need that was more important than that?!”

Both boys quickly sat right side up, with a head rush that kicked in from the fast change. Danny was the first to recover, “Sam! We are so glad you’re here! We need help. I need a better name than ‘Inviso-bill’.”

Sam sighed, “I guess this is pretty important, your lucky. If it wasn’t I was going to get rid of Tuckers PDA.”

Tucker quickly grabbed his current PDA and hugged it close to his chest, “Not my baby!” He shouted as he moved as far away from Sam as he could.

“Quit your whining, Tucker.” Sam sat down next to Danny, and asked him, “Have you even thought of anything? I’m not doing all the work for you.” She crossed her arms and watched as Danny stayed silent, looking down guiltily. She waved her arms angrily, “Seriously? Then why don’t you stay as Inviso-Bill, because unless you two,” She pointed at Tucker, “come up with ideas, I’m not even going to consider helping you.”

“Sam please, we need your help,” Tucker begged, “We’re not good at this.” He grabbed Sam’s arm and shook it around. She quickly retracted it out of his grasp. He gave up.

They sat in silence until Sam stood up suddenly. “Oh, I give!” She hiked up to Jazz’s room and grabbed a pencil from her cup, and paper from her pile of loose-leaf, seriously who needs an entire stack. She stomped back down the stairs and slammed the stuff on the floor. “We are writing down every idea that comes into your empty heads, no matter how horrible they are!” They shrugged, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to escape from her. They slinked down off the couch onto the floor next to Sam and the paper. Sam wrote down ‘Inviso-bill’ and ‘Ghost Boy’.

“Wait, why are you writing those down, we need to come up with a new one?” Danny asked, to which Sam smacked him upside the head.

“These are to give you an idea, the more names the more chance one will inspire you to be creative.”

Tucker laughed, “If that’s the case, then why don’t we put down 'Whelp’ too?” Sam did.

‘Ghost Child’, ‘Babypop’, ‘Dipstick’, ‘Ghost Kid’, and ‘Ghost Punk’ were also added to the list.

Danny grumbled, “These aren’t superhero names, this is just a list of insults. I want a name that doesn’t make people hate me. I want something that reflects on my image.”

This was turning out to be harder than they thought. They wasted an entire hour, and they still didn’t have anything other than the ones others gave him.

“Ugh, why is this so hard!” Tucker exclaimed, “Why don’t we just call you ‘Ghost Buster’ or ‘Casper’!”

“Why? Because those names are not cool, Tucker JR!” Danny taunted.

“You bite your tongue.” He stayed quiet for a few minutes until he started spouting more (stupid) name ideas, “Spook’, ‘ecto-man’, 'Spider-Man But dead’, ‘Spooky Specter’, ‘Phantom’ -” he was going to continue on but Danny suddenly spoke up.

“Hold on, while most of those suck - majorly - doesn’t ‘Phantom’ sound almost like ‘Fenton’?”

“You know it kind of does. Are we just going to call you ‘Phantom’ from now on?” Sam asked.

Danny thought for a bit, then said, “It’s close, but it needs something more. Hmmmm.” Suddenly he said, “Ooh, what if we just use my first name too? So it’s a play on words. ‘Danny Fenton’, ‘ _Danny Phantom’_!”

“Isn’t that cutting it a little too close, they’re going to see the similarities between you and a ghost with the same name.” Sam thought out loud.

Tucker suddenly joined in, “I highly doubt it, have you meet these people? If we weren’t known as the town with frequent ghost attacks, we’d be known as the town with idiots exclusively. Trust me, Sam. They’re never going to find out. Well, unless Danny wants them too.”

“It’s perfect!” Danny cheered, “It’s a pun and a play on words at the same time! Plus if, for whatever reason, we need to refer to both my forms in public we can just call them ‘Fenton’ and ‘Phantom’ it’ll be harder for eavesdroppers to make the connection!”

“‘Phantom’ it is,” Sam said, glad that this was finally over. She abruptly realized something, "Hey, wait! You guys didn’t even need me! Tucker, hand over your PDA, it’s getting destroyed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here we go.


End file.
